


Courting

by amelianonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelianonymous/pseuds/amelianonymous
Summary: Chowder sees Caitlin in the volleyball courts.





	Courting

It had been a good workout. Chowder wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled. The gym was fairly empty as he went to get a drink of water.He stretched out his legs, feeling the tiredness in his muscles, warm and relaxed. He walked past the glass walls of the volleyball courts. 

In the last court there was a girl hitting a volleyball against the wall. The glass blocked the noise, but he could still imagine it, the repetitive thud echoing loudly in the closed-off court. She looked a little sad and lonely, but Chowder couldn’t tell if he was projecting his feeling about the courts. For all that they were huge, they felt intimidating and small. The off-white walls stretched out tight like elastic ready to snap back interrupted by hard lines, the seams  of the box. He hated being alone in a court; he’d only go into one if Nursey or Dex wanted to play racquetball, a passion they’d picked up from Ransom and Holster. 

The girl knocked against the glass, startling Chowder. She stood tall and sweaty, with hair sticking to her neck. His eyes caught on her strong shoulders as they moved up and down lightly as she breathed.

“Do you need the court?” she asked.

He shook his head, flustered. “I’m good. Do you want a partner? Not like--I mean, for practicing volleyball.” Oh no, he’d definitely come across as creepy. 

She seemed taken aback, but then she smiled. It lit up the whole court. Chowder got lost in it for a second. He wanted to see all of her smiles. If her friendly smile for strangers was so wonderful, he couldn’t imagine how great her other smiles must be. “Sure.”

He gave her a big, toothy grin. He opened the door to the court. “I don’t know anything about volleyball, so I don’t know how useful I’ll be…”

“Don’t worry about it.” She tossed the volleyball at him. He caught it easily, even though he was distracted by the swishing of her hair and the crinkling around her eyes. “I’m Caitlin.”

“Chris.”

 


End file.
